1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transfer devices and more particularly pertains to a new bathing transfer apparatus for transferring a person into and out of a bathing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of transfer devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, transfer devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,373,591; 4,168,549; 5,558,022; 2,648,,849; 4,941,218; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 375,638.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new bathing transfer apparatus. The inventive device includes a pair of supports. Each of the supports is generally U-shaped and has a two legs and base portion. A pair of rails is each elongate. Each of the rails is fixedly coupled to one of the base portions. The pair of rails defines a track. A pair of securing means releasably secures the support portions to a bathing device. Each of the securing means is fixedly coupled to a bar extending between the pair of rails. A chair device includes a seat portion having a top side, a bottom side, a front edge and a back edge and a back support portion, which is fixedly coupled to the back edge of the seat portion. A plurality of wheel assemblies for rolling on the rails is fixedly coupled to the bottom side of the seat portion. The wheel assemblies are positioned such that the wheel assemblies are in communication with the rails.
In these respects, the bathing transfer apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of transferring a person into and out of a bathing device.